


Teach me?

by iSpiritual



Series: Silence verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asshole at the bar, Awesome Sam, Charlie Ships It, Deaf Character, Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sam Ships It, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s fallen for the reader but finds it hard to communicate with her, so he asks her to teach him sign language. (ASL). After a hunt they go to a bar but what happens when Dean see’s the reader in trouble?</p><p>A/N: Bold = writing to communicate.</p><p>Italics - sign language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me?

The smell of whiskey and leather filled the room you knew it was Dean just from the smell alone. Your lack of hearing caused all your other senses to be heightened but it didn’t stop you from jumping slightly as he set his hands down on your shoulders. You could feel his body shake slightly as he chuckled. **Dean. How many times do I have to tell you?**

He took the pencil out of your hand. **I know. I’m sorry.** You let out a huff and passed him a file that contained the information on the boys latest hunt. Due to your lack of hearing they were overly protective of you, though you could hold your own, they point black refused to let you on a case. So you went for the next best thing; research it had always been your forte. Even with the smallest lead you could put together a file of information for them. If it weren’t research you were patching them up and on very rare occasions; a shoulder to cry on.  

 **Beautifully researched as always. Thank you.** You nodded giving him a smile before standing up to stretch your stomach rumbled. Being perfect with research did always have a downfall and that was that you’d go for days without eating. If it weren’t for the boys you’d probably would have died of starvation by now.

‘’Are you hungry?’’ Dean spoke slowly so you could read his lips, you nodded and Dean motioned for you to follow him into the kitchen. **I can make my own food.** You wrote on the whiteboard that was attached on the fridge.

‘’I know.’’ You rolled your eyes playfully before hopping up to sit on the counter top, there was something about watch Dean as he moved around the kitchen or just watching him in general. The way his arms and back flexed, the way those beautiful green eyes of his crinkled as he smiled. You had it hard for the older Winchester.

Really hard.

Though you doubted that he’d ever want to be with you, a girl that he could hardly communicate with without a pen and a piece of paper. Sam had teased you when he figured out about your crush on his older brother. Your relationship with Sam was different, it was strictly platonic between the two of you. Sam knew sign language (apparently he’d taken a class back in college) so the two of you never had any issues with communicating. Sam would translate what you signed for Dean whenever you were out the arrangement worked but it was slightly annoying. You never pushed Dean to learn, if he wanted to learn then fair enough. He hadn’t showed any interest in doing so which was fine.

You nodded your head in thanks when he handed you the plate. **Do you want to come with us?**

Tilting your head to the side in confusion you wiped off the writing. **Guessing this is a long hunt?**

 **Nah, I just don’t want to leave you in the bunker alone.** You smiled, **Yeah, I’ll come with you.**

 **Good. Either this or Cas pops in.** Your eyes widened and you shook your head, you had nothing against the angel he was sweet but the first time you met him he tried to telepathically communicate with you and it freaked you out. Hearing sound was weird a lot different than you’d imagined. The angel has apologized profusely and you quickly got over it but being alone with him was kinda awkward.

**Alright pack enough for three days. Meet you in the garage in half hour?**

Nodding you jumped down for the counter handing Dean the now empty plate, you stood on your tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek to thank him before leaving to pack. Dean stood dumbstruck for a moment before he smiled to himself.

‘’You should tell her you know?’’

‘’Jeez Sammy! Quit sneaking around.’’ Sam huffed a laugh, ‘’Dude get your shit together and ask her out.’’

‘’Yeah cos (First) total digs guys like me.’’ Dean rolled his eyes, ‘’She like’s you Dean. She does.’’

‘’What ever Sam. Get packing we leave in half hour.’’

By the time Dean had pack and got to the garage you were already stood waiting, your duffel on the floor and your leather satchel which would most likely contain your sketchbook and a book of some sort; over your shoulder.

‘’You ready?’’ Dean asked again slowly, you nodded giving him a smile. He picked up your duffel and threw it in the trunk. All you were waiting on now was Sam and he was taking his time. You and Dean tried your best to communicate with one another but it wasn’t easy.

Dean let out a sigh this had to be the most awkward moment between the two of you; he knew that you weren’t going to use any of the paper from your sketchbook considering it did cost you an arm and a leg. You were very serious about your art and would only use the best quality pencils, paper and paint to draw with. He’d put of learning sign language because he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of you but it looked like he didn’t have a choice.

‘’Will you.’’ He pointed at you. ‘’Teach me?’’ Dean referred to his hands. Your eyes widened and you nodded eagerly holding up one finger you ran back into the bunker. In your rush you slammed straight into Sam.

_Sorry Sam!_

_It’s okay. What you running for? His eyebrows furrowed, Dean asked me to teach him!_

_He did? That’s awesome._

_I know, I’ll just be a second._

You dashed off into your room to grab the sign language book that you kept with you it was perfect for beginners like Dean. As soon as you spied it you shoved it into your satchel and made your way back to the garage.

Jumping into the back of the Impala you flashed the brothers a smile before you felt the Impala come to life.

~

‘’A, B, C, D.’’ Dean faltered his had suspended in the air before he nodded and curled his fingers on the top of his folded thumb to sign the letter ‘E’ you nodded encouragingly as he went through the rest of the alphabet.

You pressed your fingers to your mouth fingers straight before lowering it down the back of your hand hitting the palm of your other hand, the sign for ‘Good.’

In the past hour you’d taught Dean how to sign the alphabet, colors and a few other everyday words. For the boys names you just used the first letter of their name as a sign; for example Dean was just ‘D’ and Sam was ‘S’

He was a fast learner and it wouldn’t be long before he was signing freely like Sam. Dean was obviously proud with himself you could tell just by the way he smiled. When Sam returned with a bag of food, Dean was quick on the draw to tell him of his recently discovered talent of sign language.

‘’Come on man test me.’’

‘’Alright, if you insist.’’ Sam signed a few colors and different letters of the alphabet which Dean correctly identified right off the bat. ‘’Jeez Sammy, come on this is easy.’’

 _Dean is an idiot._ Sam signed the confused look on Dean’s face made you burst out into a fit of giggles, ‘’What?’’

‘’Don’t worry dude, you’ll know soon enough.’’

~

You wrapped your arms around Sam before letting go and doing the same to Dean but held on a little longer. This was nothing more than a simple werewolf hunt but it still didn’t stop you from worrying.

_Stay safe and be careful._

_We will. Text us if you need anything._

_Same with you. I don’t care. You need me you better text!_

Dean pressed a kiss to your the top of your head as he pulled you in for another hug. ‘’Back before you know it, sweetheart.’’ You nodded. _Good luck._

You attempted to read but quickly moved on to sketch anything to calm your nerves you hated the wait. Hunts could take anywhere between an hour up to a week or more, your mobile was gripped tightly in your free hand so you wouldn’t miss any texts.

An hour passed and then another two you’d already slipped your boots on contemplating whenever or not to go after them. You knew where they were after all it was you that pinpointed the location. You sank down on the bed staring at the ceiling trying not to let all the doubts get to you but the feeling of worry in your stomach would not go away.

What if something bad had happened? You would have never had gotten the chance of telling Dean how you felt! Standing up you made your way into the bathroom to splash some water on your face in hopes to calm yourself down.

You mentally scolded yourself, you really needed to calm down. The boys will be fine nothing stops them, not even death itself. After your mental talk with yourself you left the bathroom; only to jump out of your skin at the two figures in the room.

_Scare you?_

_Damn it, are you two trying to kill me?!_

Sam laughed while Dean just stood watching you, _I’m glad you two got back safe._ Sam quickly relayed the message to Dean who smiled. ‘’Said we would.’’

~

As usual celebratory drinks were in order which meant a bar and that usually entailed Dean flirting with some random girl and right now you didn’t know whenever or not you could take that, nevertheless you went with them not wanting to draw any attention.

It was the strong smell of beer and cigarettes that hit you first causing you to scrunch your nose up. The bar was packed which made you slightly apprehensive at entering so for a sense of security you linked arms with one of the boys; which happened to be Dean.

Him not pulling away you took as a good sign, in the sea of people Sam managed to find a few seats near the pool table, not the best place to sit but it will have to do.   _Drink?_

_Jack and coke, thank you._

Sam nodded and headed to the bar so it was just you and Dean, you tucked your hair behind your ear nervously playing with the strands. You watched as Dean raised his hands cupping them before holding them to his chest before pointing at you.

 _How are you?_ He signed, _I’m good. How are you?_

 _Good._ You nodded and pulled your phone out opening the notepad setting. **You’re doing well Dean.** He took your phone to type something back. **Thanks. It’s harder than it looks.**

 **You learn pretty quick though.** He nodded glancing down, **I’m gonna go to the bathroom, will you be okay?** Nodding, Dean stood up to leave but not before pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

Sam probably wasn’t having much luck at the bar he’d been gone ten minutes. You were sat playing with your phone waiting for either one of the brothers to return. A hand wrapped around your arm and pulled you up violently.

You let out a cry of pain turning you were met with the face of a man he was saying something but his mouth was moving too fast for you to even contemplate what he was saying. You tried to pull out of his grip but he wouldn’t let go. Pointing to your ear and shaking your head you tried to tell him that you couldn’t hear him but he just got more angry.

Dean was trying to calm himself down after going through the embarrassment of asking Sammy to teach him a few signs, he was throwing all or nothing on tonight. Tonight Dean Winchester was going to grow some balls and ask you out.

He was Dean freaking Winchester and he could do this letting out a huff and left the bathroom and made his way back over to you passing Sam on the way who gave him a thumbs up. The sounds of a man shouting filled his ear as he rounded the corner he thought nothing of it until he saw that he was shouting at you.

Dean swore he’d never moved as fast in his life.

‘’The fuck do you think you’re doing?!’’

‘’The little bitch think’s it okay to ignore me!’’ Dean’s fist connected with his jaw, ‘’Don’t you talk about her like that!’’

‘’Who the hell does she thinks she is? Ignoring someone when they are calling them.’’ He spat shoving at Dean. ‘’She’s deaf you asshole! She can’t fucking hear you!’’

Punches were being thrown between the two of them you stood hopeless not able to get in between them without the worry of being hurt. You looked hopelessly at the people around you before dashing off to find Sam.

You ended up bumping into him obviously he’d heard the confrontation going on. _Dean, it’s Dean. Sam. Help!_

_Stay here,_

You nodded watching as Sam ran off.

‘’Dean! Dean stop!’’ Sam pulled his brother by his jacket, ‘’Dean!’’

‘’What?!’’

‘’(First) needs you, she’s over the scared now go and calm her down while I clean things up here!’’ Dean nodded and took off reaching you in seconds, not wasting any time he pulled you close and walked out of the bar. ‘’You okay?’’ You nodded slightly before shaking your head, tears cascading down your face. His face soften and you buried your face into his jacket, he rubbed a soothing hand up and down your back waiting for your sobbing to calm down. Gently he pulled your face away from him cupping it with his hands using his thumbs to wipe the stray tears away. You just stared at one another faces inches away before Dean closed the gap his lips were soft against yours and it took a moment before your brain caught up.

Dean Winchester was kissing you.

You returned the kiss your hands grabbing hold of his jacket to keep you grounding because you swear to god you felt like you were floating. Dean gently pulled away pointing to himself then crossing his arms over his chest before finally pointing to you.

_I love you._

You smiled brightly before returning the sign another set of tears falling down your face. Happy ones this time around. Wrapping your arms around him you buried yourself into his warmth practically smiling like an idiot.

From the door to the bar Sam was stood watching a smile on his own face as he watched the scene unfold, snapping a few pictures on his phone sending them to Charlie.

‘’My new OTP I ship it!’’ - Charlie.

Sam nodded to himself, ‘’Yeah. Me to’’ -Sam


End file.
